


Though You Came Back

by orphan_account



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, M/M, mentions of Ken/Original Female Character, mentions of a heterosexual relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix Kjellberg hadn't seen is ex-best friend in years, until he receives a letter in the mail inviting him to his engagement party. Felix thinks it will be an experience he will simply have to endure, until he meets someone at the party who insists he plays a bigger role. </p>
<p>[This is major crack] [Will add more tags and characters as I update]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Party Stranger

Felix sighed and stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets. The night was cold as he walked towards the bus stop.  He was insanely tired and couldn’t wait to get back home. _I should pick something up._ Despite his tiredness, Felix was hungry and couldn't resist getting some fast food. There was a burger place nearby, and he made his way there easily.

The place was red and white, nothing atypical of some random food joint, really. The restaurant was just about empty aside from a small group of teenagers in the back. Felix waited by the register for someone to take his order, trying to avoid nodding off at the counter. He didn't have to wait long, however, as a young man eventually stood in front of him. He cleared his throat.

“Sir?” Said the, somewhat attractive, man in front of Felix.

“Oh, right. Um… Number 6, please,” Felix rushed the last part of his sentence and almost felt self conscious about it.

“Sure thing,” the man said slyly, winking.

As the man turned away, Felix felt his cheeks burn. _He had been a little attractive, hadn't he?_ But Felix wasn’t up for a relationship right now, especially not with a dude. He didn’t want to assume the dude was into him. _Maybe “number 6” is a new sex thing and he just thought it was funny. No homo intended._ Felix had struggled with his sexuality ever since he was in elementary school, but by now he had come to except that he was just one of those guys who happened to like other guys… and women.

He exited the fast food place, warm food in hand. It was simple, really. Except when it wasn’t. In high school, he had had a crush on his best friend, which was as terrible as one would imagine. It hadn’t damaged Ken’s view of him, at least Ken didn’t know he had a crush on him, but it did make Felix less eager to hang out and made them somewhat distant by senior year. Ken and he had gone to separate colleges, though, and had grown apart completely. It made him sad to lose friends, especially one so close, but he figured it was for the best.

Perhaps that was why Felix was surprised when, a month later, he got a letter from none other than Ken himself. The envelope was square and white, with a lace seal on it and a dove stamp. _Who the hell sends letters anymore?_ Felix thought as he opened it up. The paper was white, with a gold border and ornate lettering. It read: “ _Dear Felix, you have been invited to-_ ”

_Oh fuck._

Ken was getting engaged. The letter was an invitation to his engagement party. _To a woman. Of course._ Felix wasn’t hurt. He really didn’t have the right to be, they had only ever been friends. That’s why two weeks later, when he boarded his flight to Los Angeles (where the party would be held) he was smiling. He was. He would swear it.  Just as he was smiling when he entered the swanky hotel housing his ex-crush and best friend. He was happy for them.

_Yeah. Happy._

The party itself had Felix utterly bored. Toasts, speeches from family, an awkward speech from the girl’s ex-lover. Nothing special. Nothing interesting enough to distract Felix. Nothing except for the alcohol, that is. His vision swam as he became more and more intoxicated. About half-way through some romantic song playing through the loudspeakers, he felt a tap on his shoulders. He jumped. “Ken?”

 

“Try again, friend.” Said an unfamiliar voice from behind him. Felix turned towards the voice, surprised to see a man he had never met. “I’m a friend of Ken’s, actually, and you. Do you really not remember me?” The man’s laugh was hearty, enchanting even. Probably the alcohol, though. Definitely the alcohol. Either way Felix didn’t know him.

“I really don’t-” Felix’s sentence was interrupted.

“I’m Cry, by the way. I mean you really should know already, but whatever.”

_That was ridiculous. How much would your parents have to hate you to just name you after the first sound you made? Ridiculous._ But as he and the man, Cry, talked, Felix slowly lost the joke of the name. He found himself looking at the man more and more intently. Their conversations were pleasant. Enjoyable.

Enjoyable until the man of the hour showed up in front of Felix. Ken looked spiffy, nice in his black and white attire. Felix tried to keep up pleasant conversation, but the sight Ken stung, especially when his fiancee came over to him. By the time she had attempted to say hello to him, Felix was out of the conversation entirely. He swiftly walked away, pushing through the crowd, into the nearest bathroom. A terrible feeling engulfed him, and he could barely keep from vomiting. He heard a knock. “Go away,” he snapped.

“I don’t believe you want that,” said the faceless voice behind the door. It was Cry. And maybe Cry was right.

“Whatever.” Felix resigned.

Cry opened the unlocked door, “Come on out, bud. What’s wrong?”

“Ken.” Felix’s reply was one worded.

“Oh.” Was all Cry said to that, before taking Felix’s hand and guiding him away. Felix was still fairly drunk and it took him a while to realize where they were going. _To a room in the hotel? His room? No. Cry didn’t know his room number. Cry’s room? But why?_

“Why are we going to your room?” Felix attempted to ask, though he ended up stammering quite a bit. 


	2. Wait, What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelly?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, sorry.

“Not my room.” Cry cryptically answered. _Did he sound… Excited? Yeah._ Felix was pretty sure he sounded excited. He was about to ask whose room it was, when Cry opened the door to the room. He pushed Felix through and clicked the door behind them. Felix was surprised, for a lot of reasons. The main reason being, Nelly. Aka, Cornell Haynes Jr., was on the hotel room’s bed. He looked at Cry and Felix for a moment, and Felix was pretty sure he heard Cry say something through a haze of inebriated confusion. _Why was he in Nelly’s room again?_

“A’ight. A’ight.” Nelly was talking to a man Felix swore he barely knew and he just said a’ight. This was too weird.

“Anyway,” Cry said casually, “He doesn’t remember me. But he was a friend, and I want to cheer him up.”

 _A friend?_ He didn’t know Cry. Hell, he knew Nelly better than he knew Cry. And yet, the more he looked at him the more familiar he became. “What’s going on?” Felix asked, sobering up.

“You may not remember me,” Cry said in earnest,”But please, hear me out. I can help you remember. Me. Us.” Us? The last “us” Felix had had was with Marzia, two years ago, and that wasn’t something he wanted to think about. They had a pretty harsh falling out after she wanted to move across Europe for school.

“Fine.” Felix couldn’t believe he was going along with this.

The story Cry told him was unbelievable. As in he didn’t believe a word of it. According to Cry, they had been friends in high school and college. They had been regular besties. Cry broke off, though. When he wouldn’t tell Felix why he had “forgotten” someone so important to him, Felix insisted on leaving. Nelly stopped him, though.

“Listen to your friend, son. This sh*t’s important.” Felix thought he saw a flash of fangs as Nelly spoke. He must be pretty hammered. He was surprised, though, when he felt a hand on his chest. He met the owner’s eyes.

“Uh, Cry, I just don’t-” Felix was interrupted yet again. But this time with a kiss. It was chaste, but it made Felix blush deeply. As Cry pulled away, Felix saw he looked hopeful. “Cry, I’m sorry but… I don’t remember you, or what we had. Whatever it was.”


	3. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was so late. :/ I haven't been busy, just really not motivated to finish my shitty sarcastic satire fanfiction. Yet, here's another chapter... so YE. It's been a while since I've written, so sorry if the format changed. Also can you tell that I have 0 clue what Nelly would do in this situation??? I can.

Cry looked like he was on the brink of tears. “I… Okay.” He softly pushed away from Felix. But as he did so, something in Felix clicked together. He fell to the floor as his mind was flooded with memories. Memories of… of Cry. And himself.

He remembers sitting on a park bench as Cry, with tears in his eyes, told him something. It was something awful. Then he remembered watching Cry walk away. He remembered finding Cry in his dorm, crazed with anger and hunger. A flash of white danger. Then, Nelly? Yeah, Nelly dragged Cry away. He remembered tender kisses and hungrier kisses. He had a flash of a memory of a tear stained pillow and an arm around his waist. Then everything went black.

Felix awoke to Cry and Nelly clustered around him. He vaguely heard Cry ask if he was okay. “Cry. Cry you’re a- And- Nelly you’re- you’re both-” Felix was panicked now, as he rushed towards the door.

Cry took hold of his hand. “No, please don’t leave. I found you because I’m in control now. I promise. I came all this way, and I don't want to loose you! Please," his voice broke, "you mean everything to me."

Felix felt his heart sink. Felix sighed as he looked at them both. “Vampires?”

“Yeah, man.” Cry said, simply.

Felix, Cry and Nelly spent hours catching up. What Felix had been doing, though it wasn’t really much. He worked at a video game store while he tried to get popular online as a “Let’s Player”. Felix felt mediocre telling these two clearly interesting people about his pretty much boring life, but Cry seemed completely engaged. Felix thought it was sweet. Yeah, shamelessly sweet. On the other side of the group: Cry and Nelly were vampires, and Cry was Felix’s boyfriend. Apparently he had been since college. Neither of them knew why Felix forgot Cry, only that he had. It wore on all of their minds, and Felix pressed forward with questions.

“But, if you stopped Cry from killing me, and then I forgot about him, maybe it was something that you did or something that happened after you took him away!” Felix brought this suggestion up to Nelly while Cry brought them some beer, only to be horrendously sidestepped.

“I really didn’t do anything. So that’s not possible. All I did was help you not get murdered by your boyfriend.” Nelly continued before Felix could argue, “Look, I’ve got to go back to the party- I’m the entertainment and time is money. Man, you’ll be fine, just chill.” Nelly left shortly after and the conversation had been cut short. Cry didn’t seem to curious as to why Nelly left, maybe he caught the tenseness of the conversation.

Cry and Felix watched television for a little while. A movie was on and it was a welcome distraction from all of the nonsense they had been dealing with. Felix was getting pretty comfortable with Cry being next to him, and inched closer. Impatient, Cry closed the gap by swinging his arm around Felix in a half-hug.

"I missed you a lot. I thought I would never see you again. I hated myself for the longest time." Cry whispered, not meeting Felix's gaze.

Felix whispered back, "I don't think I knew it, but I think I missed you too. All those times when I was alone and I thought that it shouldn't be that way. The gaps in my memory. I missed you, too."

Cry looked into Felix's eyes, reflecting the light of the T.V. “Can I, like, kiss you?” Asked Cry quietly.

“Uh… yeah. Yeah. Sure!” Felix’s voice was embarrassingly loud, and made Cry smile. Felix blushed deeply and let out a small, embarrassed laugh.

"Did you just... Giggle?" Cry was full blown laughing now. He had forgotten how much he loved to hear his weird habits. Cry leaned in and kissed Felix softly. It was chaste and over too quickly. Felix moved in again almost as soon as it was over. This one was deeper, more loving. Cry bit Felix's lip. Felix let out a quiet gasp, and felt Cry's tongue enter his mouth. Their heated kisses were welcome in the cold room. The mood shifted and the once tender kiss became hungry and needy as they tasted the insides of the other’s mouths. Felix released an unexpected moan when Cry bit down on his lip. _Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh right I forgot that the next chapter is total weirdly written porn. Niiiiiice


End file.
